Twisted
by loop-de-loop-ride
Summary: Sam has always been a goth, Tucker a technogeek, and Danny a halfa who is trying to fit in. What happens when, after a freak accident, all their of their perspectives are changed, their world Twisted? Will they be able to set everything right? R&R.
1. A VERY Bad Idea

**I own many things. Including the computer I am typing this on. But, unfortunately, I obviously don't own Danny Phantom. Sadly. :(

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: A VERY Bad Idea**

My brother's life has always been complicated. What with his ghost powers, being picked on by the popular crowd, failing almost every class, and to top it all off, he is widely considered public ghost enemy #1. He has never had a normal life, not even a near-normal life. And now, his life has just gotten 10x more complicated. But before I get you all mixed up, I better explain to you what happened. It all started two days ago, in the science lab…

_Flashback_

_I was in the science lab, and being a straight A student, I was asked to help out with the Grade 9 science project. Naturally, I accepted, and proceeded to help out Danny's class with their project._

_As usual, Danny, Sam and Tucker had paired up in a group. They had science class together. The project was something to do electricity. In groups of 2 or 3, you were supposed to assemble a working static electricity ball (A/N: I forget what they are called)._

_Halfway though the period, Danny, Sam and Tucker had assembled one, and they proceeded to test it. A VERY bad idea. A scream was heard at their table, and as I turned around from helping a different group with their project, I realized the scream was coming from each of them. One of each of their hands was touching the sphere, and their scream was deafening. It looked like the sphere was electrocuting them._

_They suddenly stopped screaming and passed out. I rushed over to Danny, and checked his pulse. He was fine, just unconscious. The teacher started yelling out orders. Students started scrambling around, following the teacher's orders. Soon enough, I, along with two other students were carrying Danny, Sam and Tucker to the nurse's office. _

_We got there, but the nurse was nowhere to be seen. I laid Danny down on one of the beds, then headed towards the door, to get to the office. I didn't even get out the door, when I heard Sam stirring. _

"_What happened?" She mumbled._

_I headed back towards her. _

"_You all passed out." I answered. _

"_All of us?" Danny asked from the bed in the corner. Apparently he had woken up too. Maybe I didn't need the nurse after all._

"_Yes, all of you." I answered, while signaling to the other students to go back to the class, and report that the trio was fine._

"_So, are you all right?" I questioned, worried that they had hurt themselves badly. _

"_Other then a bad headache, yes." Tucker responded, while stirring. Now all of them were up and awake. _

"_Same here." Danny and Sam chorused at the same time. Really, I thought to myself, they are so perfect for each other. They just never will notice it. _

"_I was quite worried for a minute, that you wouldn't all wake up." I confessed. "Now you all are right, but it must've been quite a shock though. You should probably go home and rest for the rest of the day. I'm going to call the office. Your parents will probably be here to pick you up soon." I told them. _

"_Great, I get to spend the rest of my day trying on pink and yellow frilly and puffy things. Just great." Sam replied sarcastically. I smiled on my way out, heading to wards the office._

_Soon enough, The Mansons, the Foleys and my parents had arrived to pick their kids up. Because of what had happened to Danny, I was allowed to take the rest of the day off. I went home, and started on my 10 page extra curricular essay on the effect of gas pollution and spillages in the ocean._

_Danny spent the rest of the day sleeping, and he didn't even wake up. Not even for supper. He was fast asleep, and stayed in bed for the rest of the day. He wasn't ghost-fighting either. I checked his room several times, to find him fast asleep. The next day, he was still asleep, and, because of what had happened yesterday, he was allowed to stay home for one more day. And, when I got to school the next day, Sam and Tucker weren't there either._

_He must've woken up at sometime during the day, because, when I came home that day, he wasn't anywhere in sight. When I asked mom, she told me he was out shopping. I shrugged it off; he often went to the Amity Park Mall (APM) to hang out with Sam and Tucker._

_But, when he got home, he looked way different. Danny had on only black and Navy Blue. He was wearing A black T-shirt with the message "It's funny how you think I'm listening", with a navy blue shirt underneath. He had Black cargo pants on, as well as navy blue combat boots on. I only gaped as he walked past. Danny had suddenly turned into a Goth._

_The thing was, that, in time would be the least of my problems. And, when I would go to school tomorrow, I would realize that Danny suddenly turning Goth wasn't the only the strange event that had happened today.

* * *

_

**So, what did you think, should I continue? This is my second fic, and please no flames. I'll update if I get at least 4 reviews. Hope you like it, R&R please, **

**loop-de-loop-ride**


	2. Strange Incidents

**I own many things, including the computer I'm writing this on. Sadly, out of the things I own, Danny Phantom is not one of them. :(**

_(A/N: If you haven't already figured it out, most of the story is told in Jazz's point of view. So assume its in Jazz's narration, unless otherwise directed. Wow, I sound like a label on medicine, lol.)

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: Strange Incidents**

As I was entering Casper High's halls the next day, I searched around the halls for Danny's friends. I wanted to se if they were at school as well. I had driven Danny to school today, but he had left before I had the chance to talk to him. I had been trying to talk to him all day yesterday, but he wouldn't listen to a thing I said. Instead, he got his CD player out, and truned it on full blast. If I couldn't talk to him, then I would have to try and talk to his friends.

They bell rang as I was still searching for the trio. I knew I would get in trouble for being late for class, but I also knew I could smoothly talk my way out of any sort of punishment. After all, being a straight A student does have its perks. I continued my search for Danny. I knew he was often late for class, so he probably wasn't in class yet.

But when I finally spotted them, I could only gape and wonder what the world had come to. Because there, standing right in front of me was Sam, but dressed like a techno-geek, with a red beret, a yellow tank top and army green capris, and Tucker, dressed a lot like Danny used to, with a pair of jeans, and a red T-shirt with white and blue stripes. This had to be a joke.

"Ok, what is with the sudden wardrobe change, is this some type of joke or something?" I asked them straight out. I probably should have been nicer, but now wasn't the time to worry about psychology.

"What do you mean, we never had a wardrobe change, this is what we usually wear." Tucker replied, looking at me strangely.

"Jazz, lay off, we always wear this type of clothing, I'm a Goth, Sam's a techno geek, and Tucker is, well, Tucker. We've always been like that don't you know." Danny replied, looking rather bored and dull.

"However I woke up yesterday wearing Danny's type of clothing." Sam said, while playing on her PDA.

"Ya, and I was wearing Tucker's clothes." Danny added.

"And I was wearing Sam's clothes, I wonder how that happened." Tucker said, confused.

"Wait a minute, you said that we had a sudden wardrobe change, what if you changed our clothes on us." Danny said, advancing on me. How could they think that? Either this was some big type of joke, or their personality suddenly changed drastically, and they had no memory of what they used to be like. Either way, I needed some time to think.

"Look, I need to get to class, I'll see you later." I said, as a last minute resort. I picked up my books, and headed for my class, ready to smooth things out with the teacher.

"Jasmine, you are 5 minutes late. Please inform me of the reason you are so tardy." My math teacher, Miss Forester asked me. I was an awful liar, even I knew that, so I made up he quickest, and most unbelievable excuse. I knew that, As long as I talked smoothly, and didn't look her straight in the eyes, I wouldn't start stuttering and make it obvious that I was lying.

"Well Miss Forester, I was going to drive to school today, but my car wouldn't start. Naturally, I started walking to school, but I soon realized I had left an assignment back at home. I had to run back and go get it, but by the time I had retrieved the assignment, and walked back here, I was late." I said, trying to make it not obvious that I was lying.

I knew she wouldn't buy the story, but I also knew that I was her favorite student, and she didn't want to make herself look bad by having her favorite student in detention.

"Very well Jasmine, please take your seat, and we will continue the lesson. As this is your first time being late, there will be no punishment. Now, as I was saying, if you multiply the square route of the equation…"

Good, I was in class fine, with no detention or punishment. Not that I thought that would happen anyway. Now all I had to do was find out what had happened to Danny, Sam and Tucker. I knew that they weren't lying, Danny, like me was an awful liar, and I would have been able to spot a lie quickly. But something had happened, and I was determined to find out what.

After all, they had no memory of the personality they used to have, and it was up to me to find out how to get them back to their original state.

Lucky for me, I had computers next. I could probably search online to see if there was anything useful. After all, our teacher, Mr. Caines didn't really pay attention to what we were doing in his class. Now all I had to do was get through this class, and get into the next one.

* * *

**So, what do you think of it so far? Sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed, I typed it up in the 20 minutes I had of free time. R&R, but keep any flames to your self please. And I'll show more of Sam, Danny and Tucker in the next chapter. As usual, updating depends on how many reviews I get, Thanks,**

**loop-de-loop-ride**


	3. At Lunch

_**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry, I haven't updated in about 2 weeks, I was camp, but when I got home, my grandmother was visiting, so I wasn't allowed on my computer. It sucked so much. Anyway, I promise that, by tomorrow, I will have updated both of my fics. Sorry again!**_

* * *

**I don't own Danny Phantom. If I did I wouldn't be writing this story right now.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: At Lunch **

As I entered the computer lab, hopefully the one place that could answer my questions, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I slowly turned around, and to my surprise found Mr. Lancer looking at me with a worried expression.

"Jazz, could I talk to you for a moment?" he asked me, sounding both annoyed and worried at the same time.

"Of course Mr. Lancer." I replied sweetly. In my mind I was rather annoyed that he had interrupted me, just when I was about to find some answers to my brother's problems. But, I never showed my annoyance, because, being even a beginner psychologist, I knew that it wouldn't help to add my own troubles to the problem.

"Your brother seems to have, well…changed." He told me, looking quite serious. "His old wardrobe seems to have been replaced with a sudden gothic look. I'm not saying there's anything wrong with that, but you have to admit, it is strange when he actually handed in is homework today, and got a B+ on it. Now for a student with a C average to get a B+ on their homework, that would either mean he has had a change in attitude, or he got someone else to do the work for him. And he's not the only one, his friends have changed too. It's like they switched personality's."

I looked at him strangely. Why would, of all people, Mr. Lancer be the only other person to notice the change in Danny, Sam and Tucker's character? But I didn't want to really tell any of Danny's secrets to a 40-year old man. So instead I went:

"Mr. Lancer I really have no idea what you are talking about. Danny and his friends have always been that way. No offence, but I'd seriously consider going to a doctor if you are imagining strange things, like Danny's friend switching personality's."

"No offence taken." Mr. Lancer mumbled, with a confused expression.

"Well thank you for your time Jasmine, I'll see you around." Mr. Lancer replied while slowly walking away.

I sighed. That was close, but at least I got through. I checked the clock before going to the door. There was only 5 minutes left of computers, but that made no sense, Mr. Lancer didn't take that long. But then it hit me. We had an early lunch because of the presentation in the auditorium today. That meant that class was cut short, making the period only 15 minutes long. Of course on the day I need answers I don't have time to. I came into the lab, looking very annoyed, and tuned on my assigned computer. Halfway through starting up, the computer froze up. Even worse still the teacher called out that the period was over, and to get to lunch. I sighed, turned my computer back off, and headed to the cafeteria.

As I stood in line for my lunch, I noticed that Danny and his friends had already taken a seat at one of the tables. I also noticed that there was an empty table right next to them. It might mean not sitting with my over-preppy, senior friends, but it was worth it. I needed more information on how Danny acted, and this was the only other way, unless of course I psychologically examined him, which he wouldn't allow anyway.

I waved to my friends, and sat at the empty table. Danny and Sam were having an argument. Luckily for me, they were talking rather loudly.

"I'm telling you Sam, you should change your diet. Think of all the poor animals who died just so you could have that meal." Danny said, disgusted at the meat on Sam's plate.

"Meat heightens the senses." Sam replied, not in the least bit disturbed by that piece of information.

"Oh look, a new hottie." Sam said, while pulling out 'Manson by Sam Manson' mouthwash and hairspray. She stood up and walked over to a dark brunette football jock.

"Hey, my names Sam. Sam Manson. SM as in So Mellow." Sam told the jock. I could only gape as I watched Sam, the protective, utra-recyclo vegetarian Goth Sam, flirted with a guy.

"Talk to me again and I'll kick your but, techno-geek." The jock replied, and walked away. I was rather relived though

"Snap out of it." Tucker, who hadn't said a single word during the whole conversation said, coming up behind Sam with Danny.

"Could you not flirt with every being that passes by you." Danny added, looking slightly angered.

"Seems like someone is jealous." Tucker said, eyeing the two with raised eyebrows.

"Excuse me." Danny said, raising a fist.

"Nothing, never mind." Tucker said with a rather squeaky voice. "Lovebirds." He silently added under his breath. I smiled. Even though they had a character switch, Danny and Sam still remained lovebirds. But then it hit me. If Danny had turned into Sam's personality, and Sam had turned into Tucker's personality, then had Tucker gotten Danny's ghost powers?

* * *

**_Hey, Thanks for reading, sorry Sam was flirting, but they have changed personalities. Anyway, I'll update in 2 days if I get at least 4 reviews. R&R,_**

**_Cheers,_**

**_Loop-de-loop-ride_**


End file.
